Goodbye Love
by Rraz45
Summary: Chi Chi's thoughts after Gohan just told her that Goku sacrificed himself against Cell. One-shot. Read, review, and enjoy!


**Goodbye Love**

_A/N: Here is a little one-shot that I made. I had to write a story for my school and I altered it for this emotional scene. I always wanted to write about how Chi Chi felt when she found out about Goku's sacrifice against Cell._

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It felt like a ton of bricks crashed down on her. For a moment she felt so empty. She could hear nothing, taste nothing, and feel nothing. She just couldn't believe it. Her body, mind, and soul frozen. It just couldn't be true. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Her breathing became heavier and heavier. He couldn't leave her. She needed him. Her body began to shake. He was gone. Her loved has vanished. She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. A chunk of her heart and soul ripped out of her.

Chi Chi stared at her young son. A boy at eleven years should never have to tell his mother his father has fallen. She could see the pain in his eyes. Those dark obsidian eyes were definatly his father's. She felt like dying! She couldn't live in a world without her Goku. Chi Chi couldn't even act strong in front of her own son. She was supposing to be holding Gohan telling him everything will be alright, not the other way around.

Chi Chi placed a hand on her lower belly. Why did Goku have to leave? Chi Chi was carrying his second child. Could he really leave her alone like this? Her baby will never know his or her father. A piece of her baby's life missing. How will she ever explain to her young baby why daddy wasn't here or ever will be?

Goku's place in their lives could never be replaced. His warm smile could bring the best out of any man. His caring dark eyes could melt the ice of any frozen soul. It was those features that Chi Chi fell madly in love with. Those features that carry on in her son Gohan. More tears came crashing down like the waves of the ocean crashing into the store. The pain was too great She felt Gohan hold on to her tighter. His stength spilling to keep her here with him. It was bittersweet. The same strength that blessed her husband, blessed her son.

"Everything will be all right Mom. Dad wouldn't want us to cry for him," Gohan spoke in comfort.

Chi Chi used her sleeve to wipe away the salty tears. Could everything be all right? She wasn't too sure.

Chi Chi sat up on her knees. Gohan's hold on her loosened. He watched her cautiously to see any cracks in her facade. She felt like smiling. Her son was one to be proud of. Gohan's character impenitrable and incredible just like Goku's. Maybe, just maybe, things may be all right. Chi Chi could see her husband in her son. She had a feeling her baby will also have her Goku's reedeming qualities. It was like he was almost still here like a light breeze in the spring time. The pain was still there, but it was a reminder of the unconditional love Chi Chi felt for Goku. And the love she felt for him will never die.

Chi Chi finally got to her feet. She pulled Gohan into a gripping hug.

"I love you Mom," Gohan spoke as the tears finally fell on her cheeks.

Chi Chi closed her eyes.

"I love you too," she responded.

She wiped away the stray tears that fell on her son's cheek.

"You are right, your father wouldn't want us to shed any tears," Chi Chi stated as she kissed Gohan on the forehead.

Her son looked up into her obsidian orbs. Chi Chi gave her son a half smile that covered the tears.

Outside it started to rain. It was pouring outside their mountain-forest home. Chi Chi and Gohan moved to stare out the window. It was always calming to watch the rain fall. Gohan grabbed his mother's hand. Chi Chi looked at their joined hands and then back out the window. They both had a feeling that the pain will go away one day.

**THE END!!!**

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

I hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
